concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
December 19, 2013 Troubadour, West Hollywood, CA
Friday, December 19, 2013 Troubadour, Los Angeles, CA Jonathan Wilson and Mike Campbell teamed up with Jackson Browne, Lucinda Williams, Dawes, Benmont Tench and many more this past weekend during their second annual Merry Minstrel Musical Circus on Friday and Saturday night. The musicians had once again joined forces at the Troubabdour in L.A. to raise money for Los Angeles Public Schools and the Tazzy Animal Resuce Fund. Friday night got started with quick sets from The Dirty Knobs and Susanna Hoffs before Wilson took the stage with his band. That set saw guest appearances from Campbell, Tench, Jim Keltner and horn playkers Nate Walcott and David Moyer. Wilson was followed by Father John Misty, who got some help from Wilson and his band, Keltner, the horns and background vocalists Leslie Stevens and Carly Ritter before the musicians took a short break. The evening continued with a performance by Matt Morelock before a number of artists came together for a JJ Cale tribute. The segment saw Wilson, Campbell, Dawes’ Griffin Goldsmith and Wylie Gelber and others come together for “Tijuana,” “Rock n Roll Records” and “Crazy Mama.” Wilson and Tench then joined Lucinda Williams for “Which Will,” while Wilson, his band and the background vocalists sat in with “Bus To Baton Rouge,” “Cold Cold Heart” and “Joy.” Williams was followed by Dawes, who got some help from Campbell for “Had to Cry Today.” Wilson and Dawes then helped Jackson Browne during his slot, which also featured an appearance by Campbell on “Redneck Friend.” Wilson and his band then led an encore that included covers of Willie Nelson’s “On The Road Again,” Warren Zevon’s “Play It All Night Long” and the traditional “Going Down the Road Feeling Bad.” PERFORMERS Jonathan Wilson (JW) Mike Campbell (MC) Jackson Browne (JB) Lucinda Williams Father John Misty (FJM) Dawes – Taylor Goldsmith (TG), Griffin Goldsmith (GG), Wylie Gelber (WG) Benmont Tench (BT) Jim Keltner (JK) JW Band – Jason Borger (JB), Omar Velasco (OV), Richard Gowen (RG), Dan Horne (DH) The Dirty Knobs Susanna Hoffs Background Vocals – Leslie Stevens (LS), Carly Ritter (CR) Horns – Nate Walcott (NW), David Moyer (DM) Matt Morelock (MM) Jason Sinay (JS) SET 1 The Dirty Knobs Steppin’ Out Rusty Cage Mountains of the Moon – JW Roadrunner > Who Do Ya Love > Rolling and Tumbling > Turn on Your Lovelight Susanna Hoffs Different Drum It Doesn’t Matter Anymore Jonathan Wilson Illumination Angel Moses Pain – MC, BT Fazon – Horns Steel and Glass – JK, RG, Horns Bless You – JK, BT, NW Father John Misty Jump Into the Fire – JW & Band, JK, Horns Sunday Morning – JW & Band, JK Happy Xmas (War Is Over) – JK, Horns, BVs SET 2 Matt Morelock Snowdrop > Knife Hop High Ladies – MC JJ Cale Tribute Tijuana – MC (Vocals), JW, GG, WG, NW, JS, BVs Rock n Roll Records – JW (Vocals), MC, GG, WG, OV, Horns Crazy Mama – JW, MC, GG, WG Lucinda Williams Which Will – JW, BT Bus to Baton Rouge – JW & Band, BVs Cold Cold Heart – JW & Band, MC, BVs Joy – JW & Band, BVs Dawes Had to Cry Today – MC Out in the Woods – BVs Jackson Browne Take It Easy – JW, Dawes Our Lady of the Well – JW, Dawes Redneck Friend – JW, Dawes, MC Running on Empty – JW, Dawes, BVs ENCORE On the Road Again – FJM (Vocals), JW & Band, BVs Play It All Night Long – JB, JW, Dawes Goin Down the Road Feeling Bad – ALL